


Bumfuzzle

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan confuses Brian.





	Bumfuzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetieFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieFiend/gifts).



Dan confused Brian. 

It wasn't a confusion that he could comprehend - it wasn't like misunderstanding a physics problem, or even the early stages of a crush sort of confusion.

He saw Dan, and he got... well, stupid. The kind of stupid that made him research words, just for Dan.

Brian looked up different synonyms, for what kissing Dan felt like - confusing, elating, terrifying. Bumfuzzle. It was a ridiculous word, and yet.... 

It captured the leap and soar in his chest, the way his stomach would drop and his heart would speed up. 

A ridiculous word, for a wonderful, ridiculous man.


End file.
